


Drunk Kiss AU

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [11]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BECAUSE I ONLY EVER HECKING WRITE TRANS JERE, I'm gonna regret posting this, M/M, Oh god, Trans Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: The Soft Not Quite Smut strikes again oh god read at your own discretion I guess





	Drunk Kiss AU

"Oh my _god,_  Jeremy, I can't be _l_ _ieve_ you. You're the—" Michael broke off, distracted by something Rich had said.

Jeremy stared at his best friend. He was... His buzzed brain lazily searched for the right word.

"...hot," he said quietly.

"What?" Michael turned back to his friend, smiling.

Jeremy had three seconds of internal debate before blurting it out.

"You're hot." He felt his ears burst into flame. "...right now."

Michael considered the smaller boy for a moment, and his smile curved and widened into a smirk.

"So’re you, smooth guy."

Jeremy felt his face heat up and slowly split into a grin. Michael threw back the rest of the beer in his cup, swallowed hard, and leaned in towards Jeremy. Jeremy, not realizing what was happening until the last second, quickly tilted his head to the right to meet Michael's lips with his own.

Seconds later, he pulled backwards with a gasp. His body felt like it was buzzing with electricity, every nerve tingling, tiny pops in his ears and eyes.

"Hey're you okay? Was that not—? Wha's wrong?" Michael, of course, like always, was right there, all over him, checking if he was alright.

"I'm... I'm fine, I just..." Jeremy felt slightly dazed, but he knew what he wanted, and he leaned back in for another taste of it.

This time, he noticed sluggishly, Michael came on a bit more slowly and gently. The amount of heat their faces were generating between them seemed to make the air crackle and glow. Without thinking, Jeremy turned slightly and hooked his thumbs through Michael's back beltloops. Soon enough, Michael's warm hands were under Jeremy's shirt, against his bare back. Jeremy felt like his back was one of those plasma balls; everywhere Michael touched him, the thrillingly tingly electric feeling became concentrated on the spot.

The next thing he knew, he was blinking in the sunlight streaming through the window of Jake’s living room.

For barely a second, he thought, _damn, that was a weird dream._ Then he noticed the warm arms around him and the slow, _very familiar_ breathing in his ear—and had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from crying out in surprise.

They were both shirtless, but that was all, thank _god_. Michael’s warm, bare arms were wrapped loosely around Jeremy, making it easier for the smaller boy to slip away without waking him.

He checked his binder and found all the hooks... Open... _Oh, god. What the hell happened last night?_ He hastily re-did them, then pulled his shirt and cardigan back on.

He patted his pockets and found his phone still there.

Having put himself back together, he looked around, at a loss for what to do next.

.•∴✬•✩•✬∴•.

The bell rang, and Jeremy quickly packed up. He ran out of his classroom, pulling out his phone, and dialed Jake.

“Yo, Jakey D! What can I do ya, Sir Heere?”

“Jake, p-please don't ask a-any q-questions, just p-pick me up f-from the back of the sc-school. I n-need a r-ride home.”

“What about Mi—”

 _“N-no questions,_ just hurry!!”

“Okay, okay, see you in two!”

“Th-thanks a lot, you're a l-lifesaver!”

Jeremy ran to the rear of the school and leapt into Jake’s car as it pulled to a stop.

“D-drive!”

“What’th going on, tall-ath? You in thome kinda trouble?”

“Uh, n-no, nothing like th-that...”

“You’re avoiding Mike,” Jake observed, turning onto the highway. “Why?”

Jeremy leaned back and caught his breath.

“W-well,” he eventually said, “remember the p-party Saturday n-night?”

“Yeah, you and heaphoneth were thnogging half the night.”

Rich’s bluntness made Jeremy cringe.

“Y-yeah... About that...”

“Does he not remember?” Jake asked, cutting all corners.

“N-no! And I d-don't— How a-am I-I supposed to a- _act_ around him n-now?!”

“I say tell him,” the tall boy said frankly. “He obviously likes you. Has for a good few years now.”

“He’d be totally pthyched if you told him _you kithed dat boy and you liked it,”_ Rich sang obnoxiously, sniggering.

“I’m j-just— How will he react, I don't— I don't even kn-know how I feel about him!”

Jake lurched to a hard stop at a red light and turned fully around to face Jeremy. He looked seriously into the shorter boy’s eyes.

“Jeremy Heere, you look me in the eyes and tell me that not in a million years would you want to have sex with Michael Mell.”

Jeremy sat in stunned silence.

“Thought so.” The red-jacketed teen turned back to the road.

“I’m— You— He— That's—”

Rich cackled.

“Jake, you’ve triggered hith hopelethly gay imagination!”

Jeremy’s face went crimson and his head was suddenly filled with things that he _should not be thinking about his best friend but holy shit were they an appealing idea._

“Okay, say— Say I d-do like him. W-whaddo I d-do now?”

“You...” Jake pulled into a driveway. “Get out of my damn car and go fuck Michael Mell.”

Jeremy looked up. _Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no. No way._ They were at Michael's house. The other two boys pushed him out of the car, and Rich shepherded him to the front door.

“Good luck, gay initiate,” he snickered, before ringing the doorbell and running back to Jake’s car.

The door opened just as the other two boys revved down the street.

“Jere! Why didn't you come home with me today?”

“I, uh, um, h-had, uh... Some stuff t-to do at home f-first,” he lied, looking anywhere but at Michael’s face.

“Well c’mon in, man, I'm just gettin’ all set up.”

“Uh, okay.”

He stepped inside and jogged down to the basement. Once there, he flopped face-down onto his beanbag and felt his face turn fuscia.

Suddenly, something prodded at his back and he leapt to his feet, looking around wildly.

“Woah, sorry, du... Are you okay?” Michael had a wide-eyed look of concern on his face, and his overall expression was one of cautious worry. Jeremy swallowed hard and nodded quickly, looking away.

They sat down and started the game in unusual silence. After several Game Overs, Michael set down his controller and looked over at Jeremy.

“There's something you're not telling me.”

Jeremy twitched.

“W-wh-what makes you s-say that?”

“You won't look me in the eye, you've been avoiding me since the party, you’re just... Acting really weird, man.”

The smaller boy looked away from Michael, at the floor.

“Wha... Whad’you r-remember f-from the p-party?” He blurted out.

Michael frowned deeper.

“Uh...” _Now that I think about it... Not much..._ “Not... A lot...”

Jeremy gulped and whispered something indistinct.

“What?”

“I-I-I—” He took a breath. “MichaelIjustrememberyoukissedmeandIkissedyoubackandthenextthingIknewIwaswakingupnexttoyouwithmyshirtoffandmybinderopenand-and-and-and-and—”

“Hey, Miah, hold on,” Michael said gently, leaping up and wrapping his arms around Jeremy. He felt deeply troubled by what his best friend had just said, but Jeremy’s wellbeing was more important. Tracing circles on the other boy’s back, he kept talking. “It’s all right. Whatever's going on, we’ll get through it together, hm?”

“Y-yeah,” Jeremy sobbed. “I-I-I’m just sc-scared of our r-relationsh-ship ch-changing...”

“I promise I’ll never go.”

“I kn-know, it’s j-just... D-did it m-mean an-anything...?”

Michael hesitated.

“Do you... _Want_ it to have meant something?”

“I d-don’t... Know.”

“...eighth grade.”

“W-what?”

“That’s how long I've been in-in love with you.”

“I— _What?!”_

“That’s... Why I kissed you at the party, I'm sure. You’re my best friend in the universe, not to mention you’re just... Really...” He retracted his arms and stood up, turning to face away from Jeremy, sweating and blushing terribly. _Sweet. Modest. Enthusiastic. Geeky. Adorable. Gorgeous. Sexy. Utterly impossible to refuse._ “...cute. A-and...” _If we ever did get into a romantic relationship, I’d be completely lost to the impulse to put my hands all over you. I'd be powerless to you—not like I'm not already. Christ, you're irresistible. Ugh..._ He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked down at his trembling hands, feeling slightly weak.

“M-Michael...?”

“Remember... When we made that bet... About my weakness? I said I only had one, and you bet you could find it before graduation?”

“Oh...” Jeremy trailed off, then his eyes suddenly widened. _"OH.”_

“I wasn't lying when I said I only have one...” He shut his eyes momentarily. “It’s you, Jere.” _You and that goddamn adorable stutter. And that flyaway hair. And those freckles. Dammit, stop thinking about this, Mell._

An excruciating silence fell. Eventually, Michael broke it.

“I’m sorry if I messed everything up,” he said softly, closing his eyes and letting his hands fall back to his sides. “I... I’m sorry for... Whatever it was that happened this weekend. I’m sorry you had to find out about my real feelings this way. The most I can hope for now is to know that you haven’t been hurt in any way.”

Jeremy sat in thought. He thought back to Saturday night. To how _sexy_ Michael had looked. To the buzz he’d gotten upon hearing _“so're you, smooth guy.”_ To how perfectly _natural,_ yet addictively _thrilling_ it had felt to kiss his best friend. And he realized that...

He glanced up at Michael, feeling his face heat up.

...in a very non-platonic way, he wouldn’t particularly _mind_ Michael’s hands up his shirt, _right now._

He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his crimson face with his hands.

_If that's how I feel... I should tell him..._

He stood up and approached Michael.

“Michael,” he mumbled, looking at the floor. Michael turned to face him.

“What...” He sounded so awfully _tired._

Jeremy raised his face to look at him, although he couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. Instead, he looked at Michael’s lips.

“M-Michael,” he repeated, his tone pleading. “K-kiss me...!”

Michael’s lips parted slightly in surprise.

“Y... You’re... Serious?”

“P-please don't m-make me say it ag-gain...”

Michael stood open-mouthed for a second. His lips quavered into a hopeful smile as he whispered his next word.

“Never.”

The slightly taller boy gently grasped Jeremy’s sleeves and pulled him forward. Jeremy’s hands latched onto the front of Michael’s sweatshirt as their lips connected for the third time.

Sober Michael, Jeremy noticed, was a very polite kisser. He came on soft and slow, letting Jeremy get comfortable with each stage of the kiss, then waiting another moment before deepening it. With each transition, he would momentarily pull Jeremy a fraction of an inch closer, as if to let him know what was about to happen. It all made the experience easier, but far less fun.

_Let’s see what you’ll do if I make this a little more interesting..._

Jeremy aggressively pushed the kiss deeper, moving his arms to Michael’s waist and pulling him close. Michael cautiously followed, shifting his hands to Jeremy’s back, still wary of any resistance from him.

The instant Jeremy started to pull back, Michael broke away, looking concernedly at him. Jeremy smiled, then giggled quietly.

“You’re s-so nice.”

“I’m just...”

“I kn-know, but...” He trailed off, quickly kissed Michael’s nose, and smiled again. “You’re a-a little t- _too_ nice, Mikey! Don't b-be so cautious; I c-can take a l-little e-excitement. I’ll l- _let you know_ if it's t-too much! It just feels like I'm leading you by the hand, and I know firsthand that you can do _much_ better than this.”

Michael went scarlet and opened and closed his mouth several times, failing to make any sound.

“I d-did ask _you_ t-to k-kiss _me,_ n-not if _I_ could k-kiss _you,”_ he added, sniggering. “Try again?”

“If it's okay with you, I’d love to,” Michael mumbled, eyes cast down bashfully. Jeremy smirked.

“Y-you are _too_ nice... Of c-course, y-you idiot. Now p-please, _kiss me.”_

Michael looked up into Jeremy’s eyes, then down at his lips. His eyes fluttered shut as he tilted his head and leaned heavily into a new kiss.

A few seconds in, Jeremy slipped his hands under Michael’s shirt. Michael took this as a cue to move forward, and got his tongue involved. Jeremy gave a pleased hum and quickly followed suit. In addition, the smaller boy stuck his _cold_ fingers under Michael’s waistband, making him tense up and blush, but not scaring him out of the kiss. He slid his own hands into Jeremy’s shirt, eliciting another happy sound from the slim teen.

The words _“I can take a little excitement”_ flashed through Michael’s mind, and he hooked a thumb beneath Jeremy’s binder. Jeremy inhaled sharply, then opened his mouth a bit wider to moan into the kiss.

 _“Please_ , Michael.”

“You sure...?”

Jeremy opened his eyes.

“I-if it’s okay w-with you.”

“I, uh... Might need your help...”

The paler giggled squeakily and retracted his arms to open the binder, Michael’s warm hands staying on his back. Jeremy exhaled as the last hook came open, and nodded to Michael.

“Tell me if—”

He rolled his eyes, grabbed Michael’s hands, and brought them up to firmly cup his breasts. Both boys shuddered, and Jeremy wrapped his arms back around Michael, melting into his touch.

“G-god, that thing c-can get r-restrictive sometimes...”

“You alright, love?” Michael asked, rubbing circles into the soft skin beneath his fingers.

“Oh, p- _please,_ keep on calling m-me that...”

“If you’ll give me the chance, I’d absolutely _love_ to. What does this make us?”

“B-boyfriends, I assume... Is-is... Is that okay?” Jeremy looked suddenly apprehensive.

“Who’s overly cautious now?” Michael kissed him once more, silencing him. “I’ve wanted this for four years. Of course it is.”

“I am m- _more_ than okay with th-this.”

“Shush.”

Michael suddenly pushed Jeremy onto the nearby couch and straddled him, hands on either side of his ribcage and thumbs digging into the soft flesh of his chest.

Jeremy smirked broadly up at him.

“N-now _that’s_ m-more like it.”

 _“Damn_ that stutter is hot,” he breathed, grinning, before leaning down to kiss Jeremy with the passion he really _felt._ Jeremy felt his own body arching involuntarily against Michael’s touch, and he groaned breathlessly into the kiss.

“Oh— Uuuhnnnn, Micah...”

Michael quickly moved his hands to Jeremy's back and pulled away a few inches. Jeremy opened his eyes to a concerned face and smirked again.

“D-do we, like, n-need to have a s-safeword or something?”

Michael blushed and hugged him close.

“You stress me out, Heere. You always have and there’s no fixing it. I can't help treating you like you're made of glass.”

Jeremy laughed, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

“I-I’ll get you t-to disrespect me yet,” he sniggered, making Michael let out a strangled noise of unhappy embarrassment.

“Don’t do this to me... God, I'm torn between not wanting to hurt you and not being able to keep my hands off of you. This is worse than you've ever stressed me out before.”

“I’m g-good at that.”

“Damn right...”

They sat holding each other for several minutes before Jeremy spoke.

“You’re s-so warm... A-and your hands...”

Michael blushed yet again. Rolling over so Jeremy was on top of him, he sat up.

“Fold in those long legs so we can cuddle.”

Jeremy complied, curling up and laying his head on Michael's chest. Michael promptly pulled a hand out of Jeremy’s shirt to twirl in his hair.

“Holy shit...”

“What?”

His ears burned.

“Y... Your hair is... Even s-softer than I imagined,” he whispered, mortified. Jeremy simply smiled and snuggled in closer to him.

“Your hands a-are so much warmer against m-my body than I imagined,” he eventually whispered back.

Michael felt his face go scarlet.

“Is th-there anything else y-you’re not saying?” Jeremy asked, looking up at him with a curious smile.

“Uhm. I dunno if I should—”

“I l-love you, Mikey. T-tell me everything you’ve been k-keeping quiet f-from me all these y-years.”

Michael grimaced.

“...impossible to refuse...” he muttered.

“Yeah? I'll b-be sure to t-take advantage of that.”

“Dammit. Fine.” He tucked his head down and kissed Jeremy’s forehead. “You’re... Sweet. You’re so modest; you won't admit how great you are. You're enthusiastic about stuff you like. Holy shit, that stutter _does things to my heart._ You're geeky as hell, and that just makes you even more adorable. You're gorgeous, sexy... Impossible for me to refuse, yeah. And— Uh...”

Jeremy smirked through his blush.

“T-tell me, Angelo.”

“Fuck.” Michael’s right hand subconsciously went back under Jeremy’s shirt to rest on his waist. Jeremy sniggered and blushed further at this. “Now we’re in a romantic relationship, I’m gonna be completely lost to the impulse to put my hands all over you. I'm just... Utterly powerless. Y-you're irresistible.”

“I’m—” Jeremy bit his lip, smiling, and buried his face in Michael’s sweatshirt. “Th-thanks f-for saying all th-that for me,” he mumbled, arms tightening around the other boy.

“It’s not just for you, it’s true,” Michael said softly, leaning down and kissing Jeremy’s curls. He paused. “You're so _soft,”_ he concluded, after several moments of thought.

“Wh-what!?” Jeremy squeaked, looking up at him with wide eyes. “W-what’s _that_ s-s’posed t-to mean?!”

“You’re just— I mean, you— It's— Everything about you is _soft!”_

Jeremy stared, confused and pink-faced.

“L-like...” He shook his head, unable to translate what Michael was saying. “Explain.”

“You—” Michael, blushing much worse than Jeremy, looked up at the ceiling so he couldn't see those big blue eyes boring into him. “Your skin is soft, your hair is soft... Your... Your heart is soft... You’re so cute and soft and it's unfair and I love you to death.”

Jeremy blushed anew. Once he was capable of coherent thought again, he raised a hand to Michael’s cheek so the other boy would look down at him. Putting his other hand on Michael’s shoulder, Jeremy sat up and kissed him again.

“This is getting seriously addicting,” Michael breathed, a flash of hunger showing itself in his eyes.

“G-go on and indulge, b-beautiful,” Jeremy whispered breathlessly back. “I g-guess it’s m-my turn to g-get ag-ggressive...” He wrapped his legs around Michael’s hips and pinned the musician’s arms back against the cushioned backrest of the couch.

“Ooh, exciting,” Michael purred up at him. Jeremy shivered slightly at the tone in Michael’s voice as he leaned down to take another bite of the forbidden fruit.

Michael shuddered beneath him as gentle teeth caught at his lips. He leaned up to reciprocate the kiss with enthusiasm, and Jeremy freed his arms. _Well, see what that gets you, lovely._

He rolled over and grabbed Jeremy’s sides again, making the smaller boy twitch and melt as warm lips kissed along his jawline and down his neck. His legs loosened from around Michael, who took advantage of the moment of weakness and moved his hands to Jeremy’s chest again. Jeremy gasped hugely and moaned, going nearly limp as the trail of kisses neared his collarbone.

“M-M-M-Migh... Ahl... Guh...”

Michael leaned up to whisper in Jeremy’s ear.

“You alright, sweetest?”

“H-hell... _Yes...”_

“Should I stop, or...?”

Jeremy paused.

“Maybe s-so...” He mumbled reluctantly. “I d-don’ wanna p-pass out or anything...”

“Alright, lovely.”

“Please k-keep calling me that w-whenever we d-do this.”

“Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> *cringes* I didn't do it
> 
> Edit: I went through and fixed some formatting that got gunked up in the platform transfer and my greysexual heart is crying slightly ? But at the same time it's just like ?? This is so cute


End file.
